


Under Arrest For What!?

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Spanking, Use of Candle Wax, interrogation method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine can’t find his basketball from his Ace days and thinks you stole it. The officer uses his best interrogation skills to make you talk. However he may have taken the typical police joke alittle too far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest For What!?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters from Kuroko no Basuke belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: The moment I saw this anime, I instantly fell in love! So I just had to write a story for it! And since I didn’t see many Reader x Character stories, I figured I’d write my own!! Aomine is my absolutely favorite, so he’ll be my first character to get started!! And I’d like to give a special thanks to my friend for her input and editing!! Hope you enjoy readers!!

"Aomine, I already told you!" You shouted, hanging your head in sere annoyance, "I don't know!" Said boy curled a hand on your neck, tilting your head back, his hot breath in your ear, "And I say..." He began, lapping his tongue along the shell of it, "you're lying." His husky voice and action caused a chill to ride down your spine, despite the situation. You loved being tied up as much as the next girl, but not over something this silly and not in the kitchen attached to a wall cabinet of all places!

You really weren’t expecting this to happen. What you expected was your wonderful boyfriend to come home from a long hard day of protecting the town, a smile on his face when he noticed what food you were cooking and what clothes, or what clothes you _weren’t_ wearing for him. To see him enjoy his food and then make a meal out of you, since you were hinting towards the idea. Being handcuffed to a cabinet and interrogated in nothing but a strawberry printed apron was _not_ supposed to be the event of the evening…

You hung your head again, attempting one more time to free your hands but you knew it was impossible, the clattering of the chain a horrible reminder. Seriously Aomine went overboard this time and for what!? _A ball!_ A damn basketball! But not just _any_ basketball, it was the basketball he used during his Ace days before becoming an officer of the law.

Why he thought you had it was beyond you, since you really weren't much into sports and only preferred to watch. Besides even you knew how much that orange sphere meant to him. And until that ball was found, he was going to make it hell on earth for every. single. person...

"Come on {name},” Aomine taunted, spinning the keys with his finger, "tell me where it is and..." You jolted up from the hard smack to the rear, his way of punishment. He squeezed the beaten spot, your back surprisingly arching into his hand, "I might just let you go." Another squeeze made you squeal, the sound turning into a suppressed sigh.

Despite what sounds were coming from your mouth, you weren’t having the least bit of fun. Okay, maybe that was a slight lie, since this kind of play was turning you on, your legs and hips shaking from each caress and touch. But you didn’t take his basketball. Not even you, would dare cross _that_ line, but since you already knew this, you needed the blue-haired male to understand it too; you gave it one more last attempt. “Aomine, I already told you,” you began, looking over at him, “I don’t know where your ball is! Why don’t you ask Kagami or Kuroko?”

After listening to your selected words, a smile formed on his handsome face, a devilish one at that. “Oh {Name},” he said, whistling a tune and walking around to the opposite counter, taking a seat on the bar stole, “you really think that’s going to work?” He reached over and took a sample of the food you were cooking, his blue eyes meeting yours as it disappeared into his mouth, “Pinning your crime on two innocent bystanders. You should be ashamed, {Name}.” 

His sentence astonished you, but what surprised you more was how serious his face expression was. Aomine wasn’t even close to joking, despite that smirk he had. “Are you serious!” you asked back, still stunned to even think of what to say next, “Aomine, you can’t be serious right now! Were you even listening to me? I. Don’t. Have it!”

Said man engulfed two more bites of food before acknowledging you. You had a pretty convincing argument, but who else could be the culprit? He remembered exactly where he put it, so to return home on the morning it went missing and not find it, could only mean one thing. The woman he shared an apartment with, the woman who was here more in the day then he was, and the woman who could tease him for fun and play, knowing he wouldn’t take it to heart, could only be the culprit. Except this time, she took her joke just a bit too far, this being the third day it’s been gone and he was going to use his best interrogation skills to make her talk…or moan, whichever he wanted.

He pondered the thought a little more before coming to a decision. “Alright ma’am,” he spoke, walking around the counter to appear behind you, purposely pressing his clothed body into your bare frame, “I’m going to search your body.”

“Okay, now you’re just having fun,” you mumbled more to yourself, but of course he overheard and in response, his hand coming across your butt again, the smack firm. “This a very important part of the procedure,” he countered, “I’m just making sure you aren’t hiding the basketball anywhere on you.”

Clearly he wasn’t listening and he didn’t plan to listen either. His statement alone was enough to tell you, that he really was just having fun. You glanced back at him, your voice laced with embarrassment, “I’m not wearing any clothes, Aomine.”Another slow, devious smile was on his lips, stepping back for a quick minute to search you up and down with his sapphire eyes. “ _Oh, I’m very_ aware of that,” he answered, his hands shaping your hips and making you fidget, “But, I still need to search you.”

Aomine did the basics of this procedure, patting each and every body part down, purposely slowing his actions when he came to your legs. He saw your mouth glued shut and your eyes tightly closed, trying to fight the little ticklish sensations swimming through your frame. He grimaced to your fighting spirit, intentionally spreading your legs wider and gently smoothing his hand over the inside of your thighs. Your body slightly rolled up, shuddering to the feeling, and a slight suppressed sigh escaping your shut lips. He continued his light caresses watching your frame squirm, enjoying the feel of your suave skin. It may have been a search but he could have a little fun too, right?

Your lover came back up, patting upwards on the top half of your body before stopping at your waist. His action changed from patting to smoothing again, his big hands sliding over your sides and to your stomach, his fingers leaving behind a tantalizing trail. Automatically your body leaned back into his, his clothes rubbing on your bare skin and only adding to the hot sensations.

His hands continued their journey up, going underneath the piece of fabric and seizing your breasts in a rough grip before softly beginning to touch and knead them. You groaned to the feeling, your head falling forward and the sounds of pleasure leaving your mouth. The male wanted to hear more of your little noises, connecting the idea that if you moaned more, a confession might be heard to stop his act of "torture".

Aomine leaned forward, placing a kiss on the exposed part of your neck before leading a trail further. You automatically adjusted your neck for him, his lips skimming over the sensitive part of your flesh; he got the hint when your hips pressed back onto him. He instantly attached his mouth, licking the skin a few times before starting his sucking assault. At the same time his fingers teased your nipples, pinching the hard nubs countlessly.

A real moan finally left your mouth, your body giving into him but your mind remembering you were under some "serious" interrogation. "Is this part of the search too, officer?" you mocked with a hint of a taunting, taking note of the forming bulge in his pants that your hips couldn't help but rub against.

"Of course it is,” Aomine answered, sharply taking a bite of your neck, the sudden action rippling an electrifying sensation through you. "My search is thorough. I have to make sure you aren't hiding anything," he continued. His right hand left your chest, sliding down your stomach to the most delicate part of you. The tips of his two fingers started circling your clit, "especially in this area. Who knows what's in here." Your body jolted to the pleasure, a hitched breath escaping your mouth and soft moans following afterwards.

His so called "search" was starting to get bizarre. A little hot, fun, and heavy, but nonetheless, bizarre. “You’re an idiot for thinking I could shove a basketball up my- ah~ah~Aomine!”

Without a warning, his fingers pushed inside, deep enough as they could go. Your hips stilled before unknowingly rocking with this digits, matching his pace and your moans becoming more rugged. You really shouldn't be enjoying this, especially considering the circumstances, but it's not like your body had an off switch. You were mad with Aomine for accusing you, but your body was loving his touch, swimming with such delight from his caresses and it was clear he was enjoying himself just as much.

You started to think that this was interrogation was over before it even started.

Aomine continued his assault, creating another dark mark to match the one on your neck and still kneading your breast to keep you making noise, but he was more than positive that it was his fingers that got you to sing. He didn't forget though the whole point though to his session. His basketball was the main goal and he knew this kind of torture would get a declaration from you.

The male bit down hard again, dragging a loud whine from your throat and having your body press back into his; he loved that feeling. He removed his fingers from your core, bringing them up for you to see, a teasing reminder how much you were, in fact, loving this, "I think it's time I checked down below."

He kneeled down, repositioning your hips so your ass was sticking out more and your legs were spread farther apart. He was perfect level with your womanhood, spreading your opening so he could see his work firsthand. His cobalt eyes gazed up at you and he could see the look of worry on your face. Your body was anticipating for the pleasure to come, but he could also see the battle of giving into him because that was the last thing you wanted to do. 

He took a moment to admire such a cute face before, pressing two fingers to your entrance, purposely missing and sliding them along your folds. You tilted your head back, but kept silent; he was really milking this situation.

“Ready to talk yet?” he asked a smirk, the tips of his fingers brushing your clit and rubbing tenderly. Your hips squirmed again, that delicious feeling riding your frame to cause the action, but it still wasn’t enough to make you admit to a crime you didn’t do. You shook your head, fighting the urge to moan or move with it.

Aomine admired your strength, but in a game of teasing and making people talk, he was always the winner. “Okay,” he said, pressing his wet fingers inside, down to the knuckle, “How about now?” Oh, you couldn’t ignore that sweet intrusion, an arch forming in your back. He didn’t even bother to hear a response, his digits sliding in and out with ease, and fast paced. You could only moan, biting your bottom lip to try and resist, the small clattering of the handcuffs also heard from how much your body was slightly moving. He was playing such an unfair game, but this was Aomine after all.

The male could see your resilience and even he had to admit that was such a turn on. To be completely honest, he was already turned on when he walked through that door, seeing your bare, finely shaped ass when he walked by to hang up his hat. He could have taken your right there, but business had to come first. Unfortunately, even though business was beginning handled, desire was right alongside it and playing with your body was only making his pants tight and uncomfortable. His length was enjoying this game and each sound you made, every clatter of that chain or bump into the cabinet only vibrated through his dick. Even hearing the squelch from his pumping fingers was getting him hard.

God, he wanted to be buried into this hot little body. Or even your mouth, he didn’t care which, his dick just needed that attention.

The former ace removed his fingers and stood up, clearing his throat to his erotic thoughts. This wasn’t a sign that he was giving up to the pleasure, he still planned to interrogate you scrupulously, he was just going to be creative about it. “Let’s move this to the bed.”

Hearing such words only made you laugh. You knew he couldn’t keep this up and you were grateful for that cause any longer and you would have lost too. You spoke as he undid the cuffs, keeping one link in his hands, “So are you done? Do you believe me now?” Your lover mused over your words, removing your apron as well cause such a thing wasn’t needed for what he planned to do. “Not quite,” he smirked, swiftly moving behind you and pushing you forward with a bump of his hips; he needed that hot friction to last him.

He shuffled your bodies to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot and pushing you onto the bed without wasting any time. You landed with a soft thud, mewling from the rough play because if you were going to be honest, you did in fact like it. Aomine rolled you to your back, the mood in the room changing once you saw his blue eyes. He was hungry; like a predator stalking a prey, he wanted to eat you alive. A shiver ran down your spine, anticipation swelling in your gut; damn your body for being so attracted to him!

Without much words, he arranged you accordingly, placing your body in the middle of the bed and head by the headboard, resting underneath a pillow; he was such a gentleman. You wiggled to each of his caresses, his big hands fondling and teasing to leave behind a trail of fire. “Put your arms up,” he nearly growled, aiding you in the process. You heard the lock of a cuff and groan of satisfaction. Realization hit you then, your arms struggling to hear the rattle of a chain. That man just handcuffed you to the headboard; Aomine had you right where he wanted you.

“Wait, Aomine!” you began, twisting in the confines, “what are you…?”

“Ah, ah,” he answered, standing by the foot of the bed, “Criminals don’t get to ask questions.”

 _Criminals?_ Oh that jerk!! He was still going on about his damn basketball. Of course this wasn’t over, you should have noticed that smile or the way he only unlocked one cuff and not both. He still planned to get a confession out of you, the one that didn’t exist.

He gained a bright idea when he looked over to the bed stand and saw a lonely candle sitting on top of it. "I have another way that'll make you talk," he said, reaching for the torch: your eyes widen in horror. That cranberry candle was supposed to be used for setting the mood for your night of sexual enjoyment. What was he going to do with that?

Aomine smiled to your sudden stillness, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He's always wanted to try this idea and your exposed, flushed body was the perfect subject. "I almost forgot the important part of this interrogation," he spoke, reaching out and holding the long stick over your stomach; automatically you began to squirm, "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want nothing but the truth."

What truth? The truth that he was totally ridiculous right now? Yeah, that truth you could easily admit.

"Have you seen my ball?" he asked, his gaze devilish with a matching smile.

"No," you answered straightforwardly. Aomine tipped over the candle, the wax dripping onto your upper stomach in two areas. The burst of hotness made you arch, a groan of small pain leaving your mouth. This was his plan? Oh he couldn't be serious.

Damn, did he love to see you wiggle and struggle at his hands, the pleasure of knowing that going to his cock to make it harder if possible. "Do you know where my ball is?" he asked a second time, steadily holding the cranberry candle at a ready angle.

The expectation of the second burn was killing you, that unexpected sting bringing a pleasure that you just now discovered. You still weren't going to take though the fault for this, "I already said no."

The male tipped the candle again, the dark red splashes landing on your lower stomach in three circles, leading towards your privates. Another sensation of hotness rolled over your frame, mouth shut to close off any sounds: he didn't need to know you were somewhat enjoying this.

Aomine moved the candle a little lower, asking a third question, "Did you touch my ball?"

You couldn't help but chuckle this time, a sassy comeback ready to answer him with, "I won't be touching any of your balls after..."

He tipped the candle, the wax pouring over your thighs and sliding to your inner walls by your womanhood, the action making you wetter. That same burst of heat exploded over your skin and stirred more pleasure in your core, a moan shamefully heard.

"What a naughty girl, {Name}" he teased, setting down the torch to glide the tips of fingers over the red spots, "You liked it, didn't you?" You heard him chortle and even though such a sound was sexy to hear, it was a nasty reminder that he was winning this game.

You moved your {e/c} eyes to glare at him, your mouth slightly falling open however. He took off his shirt. Those big, beautiful muscles were exposed for you to see and not even you could ignore such a sight. He noticed your gaze, but only tortured you more, removing the black tank next and throwing it behind him without a care. Your eyes couldn’t help but feast on his body, his abs and chest perfectly toned and hard, each line etched deep into his frame. And don’t forget to add those sexy v-shaped lines that lived on his lower stomach, leading to a treat visible enough through his pants. _Oh, damn that sexy police officer!_

But two could play at this game. You may have loved his body but he loved yours even more.

You used your womanly charms to your advantage, opening up your legs slightly and raising one up so it bended. Your gaze went from agape to seductive, your back slightly bowed, your words directed to what he said earlier, “Then get over here, Mr. Officer. Come quiet me down.”

Aomine almost lost his composure then, a hand going to the front of his blue pants to palm himself. Your voice went straight to his dick, the muscle pulsing with urgent need, he was sure pre-come was already starting to dribble. But sadly, it was you who lost. His intense sapphire stare and slow lick of lips, melted your frame, another shiver riding you and making your legs fidget. And to make it even worse? He finally removed his bottoms, those black boxer briefs barely concealing his shaft which was already stone hard.

You chewed your bottom lip, staring without indignity and your womanhood became wetter with excitement and eagerness. A horrible lust clouded your mind, replays of all the times Aomine made you cum with such intensity from his animalistic performance. Every thrust and stroke, every push and shove...your body light up from the vividness, a small whimper escaping your mouth as you averted your eyes finally.

Here you were being falsely accused and interrogated for no reason and yet your body was loving this attention, practically begging that man to punish you over this little mishap. Oh, the betrayal.

The male made his way over to your shared bed, crawling his way up to you and stopping to switch to his knees when he reach your breasts. He stood nice and tall, looking down at you with a smug smirk. He loved seeing you like this. His dominant personality took pleasure in seeing you underneath him, indigent and withering, yet rebellious and challenging. You were at his mercy and he knew you knew that too; such a feeling only adding to his own desire.

“You asked me if I was done,” he said, smiling even more when he saw your realization, “well I’m not.” He scooted even closer, his clothed length brushing your skin. A growl came from his throat. Damn, that felt good. He would have enjoyed using your breasts too, but he’d save that for another time, your mouth was what he wanted.

He stopped just above your chest, finishing his thought from earlier, “Since you aren’t going to use your mouth to confess, you can use it for something else.” His hand reached into his briefs and pulled out his erection, the muscle hot and ready, “Suck my dick.” He stroked himself a few times, trying to relieve the tension before the fun actually started; he didn’t want it to end too soon.

You gawked up at him, seeing the strain in his face. He may have continued this little interrogation but he was far from playing the role as the big scary police officer. This was sere pleasure now. “You lost the whole point of this thing, haven’t you?” you had to say, arrogance in your tone.

Aomine matched your overconfidence, his grin saying _and-your-point-is?_ He still had his true objective in mind, but to be real? How could people _not_ get turned on by this kind of play? This was pleasure and business mixed into one. One may be over the other, but who really cared?  

“I believe this police officer just gave you a command,” he smirked, ignoring completely what you just voiced. He walked closer, opening his legs alittle wider due to the position, to bring the tip of his cock to your inviting lips. He brought a hand to the top of your head, lacing his fingers through your {h/c} hair as best as he could. He punctuated each word, _“Suck. My. Dick.”_

You had no time to object, nor where in the position to object, the tip slipping past your lips. Aomine groaned as he went deeper, your mouth covering him in such wet warmth. Your throat flexed to his intrusion, glad he didn’t press back all the way yet. Your reflex was okay, but you couldn’t start to handle that kind of the thing from the start.

Aomine settled himself as far as he could before thrusting his hips slowly, savoring your tongue sliding on his underside countlessly. The sensation hit him over and over again from your strokes, a wave of pleasure riding up his back and sweeping through his frame. He moaned from feeling, his heading rolling up and eyes closed.

You kept your mouth moving as much as possible, sucking and licking on his length to see him lose his mind. He brought the tip out far enough, your lips wrapping around the head to nibble and flick your wet appendage against. The action drove him insane, his hips bucking and shivers dancing through him.

He pushed back inside, shoving himself in deeper till your nose almost touched his patch of blue hair. He started to thrust again, his pace alittle faster and burying himself further inside even if it was bit by bit. He loved the texture of your mouth, all that damp heat surrounding his cock and pulling an orgasm from him; no feeling could be better.

The male released your hair, placing it with his other hand that gripped the headboard to aid in his movement. He could roll his hips better now, the sturdy piece of wood helping his balance because this pleasure was rocking his world. Your tongue gave another fulfilling lash and he moaned, his head hanging and his tongue sweeping his bottom lip, “That’s it baby, so good, keep working that cock.”

Such words brought a boil to your blood, quivers pulsating through you. You sucked harder, pulling him and flexing your throat to accommodate to his size. Aomine took the hint and pushed in all the way, his tip touching the back. The pleasure sank into his muscle, another moan leaving his mouth. His pace became faster, burying himself to the very hilt. He was starting to see stars. The sensations were that damn good that he was ready to cum, but such a thing couldn’t happen yet. This interrogation wasn’t over.

He gave a few more lasting thrusts, savoring that heat before it disappeared and he pulled himself out. You used that moment to catch your breath, the taste of him still lingering in your mouth from a few white droplets. You were hoping to make him cum so maybe he would drop this whole thing and you two could look for a reasonable explanation to this mystery ball case but from the looks of it, you were still suspect number one.

“Ready to confess yet?” he asked, admiring your slightly plump lips.

You managed to get your breath back before answering, “What confession? I didn’t do anything.”

Aomine looked down at you, his azul eyes running over your expression. He could see you were still going to carry on this little joke so he made a face that showed he didn’t believe you. He moved back down to your legs, removing his briefs completely before pulling your thighs apart and taking his position, “Then I’ll _fuck_ the truth out of you.”

Your body jumped from his head pressing to your soaked entrance, but you looked at him like he really did lose his mind. You were amazed that he believed such a thing would work; when did he come up with that idea?

“Tell me the truth now, {Name},” he taunted, pushing his length inside slowly, “I’ll lessen your punishment if you do.” Your eyes closed to the pleasure, keeping your mouth from making a sound. God, you were waiting for this and your frame was loving it, but you still weren’t going to admit to a crime you didn’t do, “Bite me.”

Aomine halted to take your words into contemplation; you truly did have fortitude. He suddenly snapped his hips up and pushed into you all the way, stretching your walls and filling you up. A whimper left your lips carelessly, the sudden action drawing it out. Apparently Aomine didn’t like your answer.

He didn’t even bother to give you any time to adjust. He scooted himself up more so both your hips perfectly mashed against each other’s, before beginning his pounding pace, driving his body into yours. You yelped from the burst of pleasure but sank into the feeling, moaning breathlessly from each stroke.

His hands crumpled into the black sheets to hold his posture, your legs thoughtlessly wrapping around him to pull him closer. His cock slid in and out with ease, his animalistic pace never faltering; he meant what he said earlier.

The smacking of skin, rocking of the bed, and clattering of the chain outlined the room, the sounds almost drowning out your moans. Your body was on fire, his cock pressing into you with such speed and intensity. His tip was brushing against that sweet bundle of nerves, purposely missing to throw off your thinking pattern. It was torture, absolute torture.

Aomine brought his mouth to your chest, his lips skimming the slightly moist skin before touching the valley between your breasts. His mouth claimed the right one, drawing into his moist heat and sucking deeply. Your back bent instantly, another loud sound outlining the room. Your sensitive nub couldn’t take the treatment and to make you scream more, he bit down.

Your mind went blank. This pleasure sweeping all over your frame was too much, the sensations pulsing through your body and making you shiver from the force. “Ah~ah~Aomine~ah~I~I.”

The blue haired male heard your words, thinking a confession was going to spill from your mouth. He sucked harder, biting down on the nub again to make you talk, but all that left you was another moan. He used his right hand to pinch and twist your left nipple, hoping to draw it out again, but only his name was heard. He knew how sensitive this part of your body was, but since this delicious torment wasn’t enough to make you tell the truth, he needed another approach. He noticed your hips were twisting and realized the attempt to relief yourself.

Aomine moved back to stand up tall again. The action took you by surprise, but it gave you a moment to recover, before this teasing build up taunted you even more. Your chest heaved up and down, your throat swallowing down the air. You felt your hips shift and you looked down to see him holding them at an angle.

Your {e/c} eyes went wide, “Aomine! No, don’t!”

Your lover smiled to the plea, but such a thing wasn’t going to save you. “Oh really? I think you like being _fucked_ this way,” he mocked, pressing his cock in slowly. Your body arched from the intrusion, this angle letting Aomine touch in places that you had no idea existed And it was easier access to that amazing bundle of nerves.

“Oh god, Aomine,” you muttered, mouth falling open and eyes shut tight from the slow bump of his hips. When he steadied himself perfectly, his slow movements ended and he mercilessly pounded into your entrance, his tip hitting your spot like a truck slamming into a wall. The pleasure rocked your whole body, the sensations pooling tightly in the lower half of your stomach. Such a thing was truly brutal, “AH~AH~AOMINE~I, I DON’T~AH.” Your train of thought was too messed up to even function properly.

Said man wasn’t paying much attention either, the pleasure hitting him hard too. His cock was being hugged by your hot walls, snuggling and engulfing him. Each thrust, rubbed him just right and the sensation was drawing out his orgasm. Right now, a confession was the least bit of his concern. Ecstasy was what he wanted now.

“PLEASE AOMINE, PLEASE!!!” you begged, not sure how much more of this you could take.

He kept hammering into your body, the pleasure building up...till you both finally exploded, the feeling drowning you and burning you up. Your sweat-covered bodies stretched themselves to the max before slumping back, beginning to recover from the vigorous activity, panting and heaving.

Aomine used that time to glance down at you with cloudy eyes, recalculating his theory. Your endurance was incredible because by now you never lasted this long whenever he did “punish” you over something. Usually when you did play jokes on him they never lasted this long and it was over something silly. He knew you knew how precious that ball was to him, so if you wouldn’t prank him with it before, why would you now?

“You know, I'm starting to think you didn't take my ball after all,” he said, willing to admit he might have been wrong.

“Gee, you just figured that out?” you answered with a small laugh, annoyed that it took him this long to understand. The blue haired male wasn't too fond of your sass, a dark lusty scowl appearing on his face for a second. _Well,_ if that’s how your attitude was going to be about it…

“Well since I can't charge you with a ball crime,” he began to say, leaning forward to unlatch the handcuffs, scrape and scratch marks appearing in the wood. Your body relished in the slight freedom, the ache in your arms a horrible yet teasing reminder that once again this man fucked the hell out of you.

“Oh we aren't done yet {Name},” he grinned, saying these words the moment he could see your body begin to relax. With a startling twist, he changed your positions, hoisting your body up while he took your place and laid flat on his back, getting comfortable with a pillow or two propped up behind his head to enjoy the view of your slender back.

You yelped from the sudden action, the sound turning into a throaty moan when you could feel his hardness press between your cheeks but then turned into a hiss from the rough hands holding your own behind your back. You shot him a glare, nothing but a haughty smirk planted on his face.

“I'm going to charge you with a sex crime. You're under arrest for seducing an officer.”

“ _What!?_ ” You shot back, bewildered by his sudden accusing statement. This little game of his was starting to drag on and on. Not that you minded this whole “ _I'm-going-to-fuck-you-till-you-confess”_ scenario but seriously!? Aomine was really letting this get to his head. You tried to talk some sense into him, an idea full of hopelessness since even you knew that was impossible at this point.

“What do you mean _what_?” the former ace said back, a big hand placed to knead a plump buttock sensually, before giving it a hard smack, " _who_ was naked and dressed only in an apron when I came home?"

_Oh that son of a bitch..._

You hung your head, thinking of how it escalated to this and how to play it off. You were grateful he wasn’t accusing you anymore of such unfaithfulness, but now this new charge was just ludicrous; he was totally having more fun. You could see though this was solely pleasure now, that hard stick between your butt cheeks perfect evidence of that.

You glanced back, having a look of innocence yet seduction on your face, your {h/c} hair cascading beautifully over your shoulder to complete the image, “I was just trying to surprise my boyfriend, Mr. Officer. He likes that sort of thing, honest. Can you _really_ charge me for that?" 

Aomine did enjoy the sight of you, your attempt only bringing a smile to his lips though. He wanted to fuck that expression right off you, “Public Indecency is a crime ma’am.” With his spoken words, leaving you agape and speechless, he leaned back on his pillows, placing his right hand behind his head while the left stayed on your hip. He wanted the best viewing of this show, "Now lean forward and let me see you ride this dick."

Any talking was futile, Aomine wanted sex, he wanted more sex and if it was going to distract him momentarily then who were you to deny it? Although denying it wasn’t going to happen, his demand was husky and forward, his words making your hips slightly move on their own. Yeah, his verbal commands were just that powerful.

Taking the position like he asked, you leaned forward, placing your hands firmly on the mattress between his spreaded out legs and made sure your knees were in proper place. You bounced your hips leisurely, getting a good feel in this stance. The former ace growled, those slow and attentive rubs, sending shocks of pleasure through his dick.

He closed his eyes and seeped back into the pillows as you picked up your pace, rolling your hips down and smacking onto his pelvis; the sound echoing in the room. A moan passed through your lips, his length widening you to its limits and touching in all the right spots. A ripple of sweet sensations shuddered through your body, your back arching and giving him that view he wanted to see.

Aomine took a moment to glance down, seeing how easily his cock slid in and out of you. He licked his lips to the sight, his left hand smoothing over the dip of your back to grip the other side, “Shit, that feels good.” His fingers bit into your skin, supporting in the balance but not control, “Move your hips more. Fuck yourself harder {Name}, I know you can.”

His command was encouraged by a bump from his hips, an agreeing sound leaving your mouth. You straightened your position, driving yourself harder down on him, each thrust knocking the wind from your lungs. “Ah~oh~oh, Aomine,” you moaned, rocking your hips to seat him to the hilt inside you. Your lover moaned as well, the feeling of your walls squeezing him in such warmth, leaving his mind blank.

Your hands fisted into the sheets, pleasure coursing to every inch of your body. His blunt tip slammed into your sweet spot, your hips stilling for a moment from the sensation, “Aomine!!!” You grounded your hips before continuing the pace, each plunge building to your climax with such passion you were seeing stars, “Aomine! Aomine! I’m gonna...ah~”

“Yeah, baby, I know,” he said back, the pleasure hitting him just the same. His hands returned to their previous position, aiding in your movements to engulf his leaking cock. The former ace thrusted up, the slam of hips bringing you to ecstasy, the burst of pleasure hitting your nerves and senses, your body trembling from the impact. Aomine came shortly after, whiteness painting your insides with such hotness that made you whimper.

You fell back at an angle so you wouldn’t hit him, landing a few inches away from his tired body. “I hope you don’t interrogate your other criminals like that,” you said with a chuckle, still trying to catch your breath. Aomine rolled over to close the distance, an arm falling over your stomach to hold you while he did the same, “Yeah, I don’t.” Once the air returned to your lunged, you gazed over at him, seeing a look of melancholy on his face. His basketball was still missing.

“Hey,” you said with deep concern, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing the skin tenderly with your thumb, “We’ll find your ball, okay? Don’t worry.” You drew him into a kiss, slow and sweet. Your lips molded over his, each caress filled with profound love and sympathy.

Aomine glanced back at you when you pulled apart, that worry and show of affection from your words bringing him a sense of comfort. “Yeah,” he agreed, kissing you one more time before snuggling you close and falling into slumber.

**_*~*~*~Extended Ending~*~*~*_ **

Sunlight maneuvered its way through the curtains, the rays casting over the bed and over Aomine's face. He groaned from the unpleasant shine, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the light temporarily before peeking out after he seem well adjusted.

It was already morning, another day was about to start. The male sat up, yawning and rubbing the back of his neck. He gave a stretch, the muscles underneath his skin rippling.

He glanced over at the body next to him, a smile forming. Your back was to him, his cobalt eyes ran over your visible skin, admiring his handy work. He made a real mess of you last night and that was after the main event too. You looked so damn good with his markings painting your body, no image could be any prettier.

He stopped his admiration though thinking it was time to get up. He had quite some time before work and he was going to use that time to find his precious ball; she needed to be safe and back in the arms of daddy.

Aomine reached over the bed, effortlessly looking for a pair of shorts to throw on. His hand touched nothing but the floor and he reached over even more still finding nothing but carpet. He gave an irritated scowl and ducked his head down, looking underneath the bed and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

The shifting of the bed caused you to stir, waking you from slumber. You blinked a few times, yawning and turning over to see your boyfriend with a huge smile on his face and something in his hand. You sat up to get a better view.

"Hey babe, look what I found!" Aomine grinned as he held up the orange sphere. His pride and joy was back in his arms where she belonged.

He spun the ball on his finger, recapping how it ended down there in the first place, "I think I was cleaning out the closet, getting rid of a few things. It must have rolled under there by accident, isn't that funny?"

You sat there and listened to him with a blank expression. The more he spoke though, the more annoyed you were getting, an eye twitching from your anger level. 

It was under the bed...this whole damn time. And what about that was so funny!? You were interrogated, _meticulously_ by this man, over this damn basketball and it was under the fucking bed? Okay, the interrogation part you weren't too upset over cause that was pretty enjoyable. It was -him coming home and immediately accusing you part, -him pretending he dropped the whole thing and then tricking you into being handcuffed by kissing you part, -handcuffing you to the bed and leaving marks part, -the candle wax part, (which wasn't necessary!!), -plus the whole waking up twice in the middle of the night to continue this interrogation even though it's a joke part that was pissing you off to a dangerous level.

No, you did not find him finding the basketball under the bed amusing at all.

"Hilarious," you answered sarcastically, throwing off the covers. You were debating whether or not to throw the damn thing out the window...or Aomine for that matter.

The male noticed your sudden changed attitude, "What's the matter with you?"

 _Oh_ , he did _not_ want to open up this can of unhappiness.

You shot him a glare, irritation radiating off you like a stove giving off heat. "Remember what you did to me yesterday? You practically put me through your version of hell yesterday for this ball and it was underneath the bed!!"

Aomine may have listened but he really wasn't seeing a problem. "And you’re upset _because?_ It's not like you didn't like it. Who was moaning my name and telling me to fuck them harder?"

His joker type smile wasn't helping his case, but you had a sudden change of heart, slowly calming down. "You're right, I'm sorry. Here close your eyes," you said cutely.

Aomine did so, thinking a sweet apologetic kiss was about to be bestowed on his lips. Instead the sound of a lock was heard and metal was felt on his wrist. He opened his eyes just in time to see you lock the other cuff to the headboard.

Instantly he struggled, "What the hell, {Name}!" You ignored his outburst, standing from the bed and heading to the bathroom. After a nice shower, you'd consider letting him go. _Maybe,_ that was.


End file.
